


The Small Hours

by GamblingDementor



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamblingDementor/pseuds/GamblingDementor
Summary: Nina and Vanessa in a bed a Saturday morning.





	The Small Hours

 

Vanessa hates the morning.

 

"I hate the morning," she groans as Nina's alarm clock rings loud and clear, intolerable on a Saturday morning.

 

"Sorry, sorry!" Nina whispers. "Forgot to turn it off…"

 

She shuffles to grab the guilty device from the floor where it kept beeping relentlessly. Vanessa's free Saturday mornings are sacred, her day off at the salon.

 

"You owe me a million dollars," Vanessa mumbles grumpily, burying herself under the thick comforter, a careless human burrito, all the covers bunched up between her arms at the front leaving her back naked.

 

"Only a million dollars? What a cheap sleep you have," Nina laughs. She's been awake for quite a while. "You should aim for the stars."

 

A violent grumble comes gets out of Vanessa's throat as an answer. She does look so pretty in the small hours of the morning. Facing away from Nina, all she can admire is the smooth line of her back, her butt. Her hair is a mess all over the pillow: beautiful. The rest is hidden under the covers, but nothing Nina's hands can't reach… Closing any distance between them − never much, as Vanessa is secretly addicted to cuddling and cannot fall asleep without being held − Nina snakes an arm around Vanessa's waist, presses kisses on her shoulder. Vanessa curls into herself, but the only result is that she backs her butt into Nina.

 

"Mmh…"

 

She palms Vanessa's hip, marvels as always at how soft and supple her skin is. Some days, or every day, Nina wonders how lucky she is to date the most beautiful girl in the world. Who is also the grumpiest.

 

"I'm sleeping."

 

Nina smiles against Vanessa's shoulder, peppering kisses across it, down to the crook of her neck, loves the way Vanessa sighs out lovingly but refuses to bask in it, hating to break her frame. Who would she be if she accepts to be woken up so violently before at least several more hours?

 

"No, you're not," Nina whispers.

 

The curve of Vanessa's breasts, but just barely brushing under them, as she'd much rather be on a course down, hand brushing across her flat stomach, and Vanessa squirms.

 

"Nina…"

 

Nina slides a leg between Vanessa's, not quite grinding up on her yet, but taking up space nonetheless. Being there. A promise of her intentions.

 

"Nina, I wanna sleep."

 

Kisses against her ear, nibbling on the lobe.

 

"Do you?"

 

A moan accidentally escapes Vanessa's lips as Nina's palm reaches down, cupping her just lightly, not nearly enough to give her much of anything, though her thigh presses up. Open-mouthed kisses on her beautiful shoulder and the smell of her all over the small of her neck, remnants of yesterday's shampoo on her hair, some expensive present from Daniela. Nina ought to spoil Vanessa even more.

 

"I do…" Vanessa slurs hesitantly.

 

Nina loves to tease, but there is a line between being playful and blatantly ignoring her girlfriend's spoken words and Nina has always kept that line clear cut. One last kiss against Vanessa's neck, she unlocks herself from the embrace but she is barely unwrapping her arm from Vanessa's waist that Vanessa pulls it back right where it was, down to sliding Nina's hand exactly where she had it seconds ago, and the heat from her is already too much.

 

"Mmh, who is sleeping now, huh?"

 

"Oh, shut up."

 

Nina smiles. This is where she likes to be best of all places. Wrapped around Vanessa, a tight warm cocoon when the world is barely awake outside of them. In here, there is no one else in existence, no thought beyond the gorgeous line of Vanessa's body against hers and the way she sighs and presses herself into Nina's touch. Or so she would if Nina deigned to grant it to her.

 

"Nina," she chides in that raspy voice that is hers when the sun is at its lowest on the horizon, the sky outside a dark orange, barely a hue away from pit black.

 

"Mmh?" Nina feigns to ask earnestly.

 

Not that a cuddling session wouldn't also be a great Saturday morning treat. She could lay here for hours, arm around Vanessa and a hand possessive, covering the patch of hair between her legs, a reminder of what Vanessa can have if she just asks for it. Her legs squirm against each other impatiently.

 

" _You know what_ ," she grumbles.

 

Lying on her side like this, entrapped in Nina's embrace, there isn't much Vanessa can do to ignite the fire on her own. She tries to open up her legs as she can, to drive Nina's fingers lower but the angle is at her disadvantage and it is altogether quite adorable to hear her frustrated deep sigh.

 

" _Nina_ ," she demands exasperatedly at Nina's refusal to silently comply. "Can you please finger me?"

 

"It would be my pleasure…"

 

Immediately, Nina slides down two fingers and even just rubbing Vanessa lightly, teasingly, she gets a contented sigh of relief, an adorable moan.

 

"More," she asks and Nina is all too happy to provide.

 

Fingers slipping inside, Vanessa wet and warm and everything Nina craves, her palm rubbing against Vanessa's clit, trapping it under delicious pressure. Vanessa arches back into her and Nina slides her other arm under her, pulling her close and half above her. The covers slide off − what an obscene view they must give, Vanessa's naked body perched on top of Nina's, exposed and gorgeous. Nina likes nothing more than teasing her so, fingers dipping in and out slowly, sluggishly in the lazy morning hours, and feeling Vanessa squirm above her. She cups a breast, caressing it a thousand times lightly, delicately before Vanessa earns a bit more pressure, leaning up into Nina's hand as she plays with the nipple.

 

"Enough now?" Nina asks into Vanessa's ear.

 

"Almost."

 

Her hand covers Nina's between her legs and she guides it to go faster, deeper, three fingers, harder on the clit, _more_. Vanessa is insufferably insatiable.

 

"Mmh, yeah, like that…"

 

Her body is undulating, trying to push up her hips into their hands, craving more contact. What a lovely mistake, Nina thinks, that her phone alarm ran this morning.

 

"Harder," Vanessa pants and Nina complies.

 

Her mouth at Vanessa's neck and she can't help sucking on the skin, turning the gorgeous gold into dots of pink and red. It might leave a mark but it wouldn't be the first. Vanessa is pretty unapologetic about them.

 

"Almost there… Nina, I'ma…"

 

"Please."

 

Vanessa's hand on Nina's gest heavier and heavier, almost a guided session of masturbation where Nina is barely a tool, but if getting treated like an orgasm helper implies she gets to feel Vanessa's body on hers like this, her sex pulsing with arousal under her palm, her nipple hard between her fingers, her back getting sweaty, breath hurried, then Nina will apply to the position full time. And she'd be great at it too, she thinks, as Vanessa tenses up above her in no time at all, back arching up, trapping Nina's hand _exactly_ where it is until she's all done, then falling back with a loud breath she'd been holding.

 

"Hmpf," Nina grunts under the suddenly heavy dead weight.

 

Vanessa slowly disentangles herself from her embrace, pulling the covers back over her body, leaving Nina all laid out and wanting.

 

"Aren't you forgetting something?" She asks dubiously.

 

Vanessa's head pops out of the blanket igloo around her, an eyebrow cocked teasingly. Leaning over, she gives Nina a quick peck on the lips before diving back under her comforter. Her 'Thank you' comes out all muffled.

 

"I'm sleeping now."

 

Nina rolls her eyes. She's half-minded to take some alone Nina time in the bathroom when a hand emerges from the blanket bundle and pulls Nina underneath it.

 

"All things considered…"

 

She kisses Nina hungrily, hands already craving contact, the beginning of a great follow-up.

 

 

Vanessa hates the morning, but Nina believes she can make her love it if she tries enough.


End file.
